ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Air Bud (TV series)
Air Bud is an upcoming animated TV series based on the films. Production by Air Bud Entertainment. Coming soon in 2019 or 2020's. Synopsis Buddy Framm the dog is on the adventure in Fernfield, Washington. Characters Humans * (?) as Josh Framm - * (?) as Jackie Framm - Mother * (?) as Andrea Framm - * (?) as Tom Stewart - Best friend of Josh. * (?) as Patrick Sullivan * (?) as Noah Sullivan * (?) as Tammy Johnson - Friend of Andrea * (?) as Bartleby Livingstone * (?) as Alice Finch * (?) as Sheriff Bob - * (?) as Sam * (?) as Billy * (?) as Pete * (?) as Coaches * (?) as Arthur Chaney * (?) as Emma Putter * (?) as Jimmy Fanelli * (?) as Coach Crenshaw * (?) as Animals * (?) as Buddy the dog - * (?) as Molly the dog - * (?) as Shooter * (?) as Duke * (?) as Striker * (?) as Zack * (?) as Rosebud * (?) as Budderball * (?) as Mudbud * (?) as Buddah * (?) as B-Dawg * (?) as (?) the raccoon - * (?) as (?) the cat - * (?) as (?) the mouse - * (?) as (?) the horse - * (?) as (?) the ferret - * (?) as * Episodes Season 1 # Run Like the Win - Buddy and Josh (?) # Snow Job - It's winter time in Fernfield. # Out of Control - (?) # Above the Law - (?) # Sporting Goods - (?) # Dressed for Action - (?) # Par for the Course - (?) Buddy joined in golf course # High Rollers - (?) # Soccer Star - Andrea and Josh (?) # Family Feud - (?) # Heads and Tails - (?) # Big Game - (?) It's a (?) # Meet the Contestants - (?) # Finders Keepers - (?) # Good Sport - (?) The gang # Look in the Mirror - (?) # Speed Freak - (?) # All You Can Eat - (?) # Signs of Safety - (?) # Dog Gone - Buddy's been kidnapped (?) Season 2 # The Lost Dog - (?) Buddy is lost # Play Time - (?) # Playtime's Over - (?) # Better With a Friend - (?) # Child's Play - (?) Buddy # Tough Guy - (?) # Ready to Ride - (?) # Eyes in the Sky - (?) # Dog Days - (?) # The Last Game - (?) # Hot Dog - (?) # Centerfield - (?) In baseball, # Wild Wheels - (?) # The Winning Edge - (?) # The Secret Weapon - (?) # Backyard Sports - (?) Buddy and the gangs # The Rookie - In baseball game, (?) # Timberwolves in the Outfield - The true story when Timberwolves lost the game. # Surf's Up - (?) Buddy and the team are playing (?). # The Strange Group - (?) Season 3 # The Sick Man - (?) # Home Run - (?) Buddy and the team # Dog Sports - Buddy is (?) # Lucky Dog - (?) # Sick Dog - (?) # Dog Eat Dog - (?) # Who Let the Dogs Out? - (?) # Doogie Dash - (?) Buddy and the animals # Pet Shop Hop - (?) # Hound Dog - (?) # The Winner Takes It All - (?) # Catching Waves - (?) # Footloose - # Practice Makes Perfect - (?) # Bend Me, Shape Me - (?) # Wipe out - (?) # The Unwilling Umpire - (?) # The Runaway Racehorse - (?) # Eye of the Tiger - (?) # Take Me Out to the Ball Game - (?) Season 4 # Little Big League - (?) # Take Me To Your Leader - (?) # Batteries Not Included - (?) # The Dog Show - (?) # Dog Days - (?) # Stuck on You - (?) # A Strange Group - (?) # Out of Scale - (?) # The Great Race - (?) # Lock-In - (?) # Face the Music - (?) # Friend or Foe - (?) # Monopoly - (?) # Bag of Bones - (?) # Season 5 # Nothin' But Net # Power Play # Hot Shot # Slam Dunk # Shoot for the Hoop # The Basket Counts # Break for the Basket # The Counterfeit Tackle # Fighting Tackle # Football Double Threat # Catch That Pass! # Football Fugitive # The Great Quarterback Switch # Football Nightmare # Tough to Tackle # Touchdown for Buddy # The Team That Couldn't Lose # Soccer Duel # Soccer Scoop # Soccer Hero # Soccer Halfback Season 6 # Wild Pitch # Slide, Buddy, Slide! # Mystery Coach # The Team That Stopped Moving # Play Ball # Batter Up # Perfect Game # Stealing Home # The Reluctant Pitcher # Double Play # Spike It # Snowboard Champ # Run, Buddy, Run # Run For It # The Winning Stroke # The Rookie # Without Limits # Never Give Up # Open Tryouts # Cold Reception # The Copy Cat Season 7 # Football Fever # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:TV series based on TV films Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Sports Category:Animated Category:Television series based on films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated shows